Bowser Castle
by Maximagination
Summary: Bowser's at his shenanigan's again. Can Mario save Peach? Probably. The end gets pretty violent, so to stay safe, this fanfic is rated T. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Cliché

Bowser Castle

It seems like another peaceful day passed in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Peach were at a fancy restaurant, sharing a 1-Up mushroom salad. Just then, a gigantic waiter came to their table. He was wearing a big hat to cover his face

"Hello, and welcome to this restaurant. I'm… uh… NotBowser, and I'll be your new waiter. Your other waiter… um… was swallowed." A familiar voice rang.

"Wait. I'd know that voice anywhere!" Mario remarked. "You're Bowser!"

"And I'm taking Peach!" Swiftly, Bowser grabbed Peach, and ran out of the restaurant.

"Oh no… many video games, and he still wants her! I'd better get her." He payed the bill, and went off.

But, where would Bowser be?


	2. Chapter 2: Brotherly Hate

Bowser Castle

Before heading off to his castle, Mario stopped by his house to be prepared. Luigi took notice.

"Mario, what the heck are you up to?"

"Oh, just preparing for the usuals."

"Why do I almost never go?"

"Because I am the main character."

"If you are going to be that way, then I'll join Bowser. Goodbye, Mario!"

"BYE!" Luigi grabbed a bag, and ran off. Mario went on to pet Yoshi, and ran off.

"YOSHI! (Bowser took Peach?)"

"You know me so well."

"YOSHI YOSHI! (Mario, you have been fighting him off for decades. Unless Donkey Kong needs her again, I don't see why not.)

"I love you Yoshi."

"Yoshi! (Touché.)

"Now Yoshi, I'm Italian, not French."

"He he he." And they rode off, with the fear of peril ahead.


	3. Chapter 3: A Big Misteak

Bowser Castle

After a bunch of mischeifs that couldn't be put to words but might be a prequel, they eventually got to his Castle. When they entered they found a koopa, cleaning the floor.

NOW'S THE CHANCE!

Yoshi swallowed Koopa, then spit out his shell, but left him in it. The koopa was cought by surprise, spinning at 593 mph.

"wwwhhhhaaaatttsss hap-apening? You jerks!"

"Yoshi Yo! (You are a minion of Bowser!)"

"Nooooo! Iii-mmm Treyce T. Koopa! Tayce T. Toad's Hhuussbannnddd!" Mario stopped the shell.

"Why did you need a castle if you already had a resturaunt in Toad Town?" Mario asked

"Buisness is too much, and there's no space for the 7 kids!

"Yoshi Yyy? (7?)

"Many kids mean many workers!"

"Well, did you know this is Bowser's Castle?"

"Yes. This being the famed castle of Bowser, I'll surely get some points?"

"Yoshi? (Do you know where Bowser went?)

"I don't know… He did take all his stuff down Swampy Lane."

"Yoshi, let's go."

"Yoshi Yoshi! (Sorry for that! But we'd like to order two 1-up sodas and a misteak!)


	4. Chapter 4: We Found Luigi in a Swamp

Bowser Castle

Mario and Yoshi went down the swamp, when they saw something on the floor. At first they thought it was just a moss rock, but they heard moaning.

"UhHh… Muh-Muh-Muh MARIO! Help me!" It went.

"Luigi, is that really you?" Mario asked.

"Yes! I was walking when I got… trampled." He said trampled as if he was being fake. But Mario didn't really pay attention to that.

"Yoshi… (Really…)"

"Yoshi, I might not understand you," (He does.) " but I'm really hurt! PICK ME UP!" Mario picked up Luigi, and sat him on Yoshi. Mario sat on Yoshi, and they started going back to Mushroom Kingdom.

"I just can't see you like this. We need to go home, even if Peach dies in HIS arms."

"Wait. HIM? I just realized that I left my… um… overalls at the castle."

"Luigi… YOU ARE WEARING OVERALLS!"

"!" Luigi said, quickly.

Good luck reading that

"Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi! (Why were you at Bowser's? How did you leave your overalls? Did Bowser take them off? Why did I even say that? Oh, and do you know where he is?)" Yoshi asked.

And asked.

And asked.

And asked.

And asked.

"A. He robbed me. B. They were in one of those sacks. C. EWW! SHUT UP! D. Because you did. And yes, I know where he is, you little chatty booger."

"Yoshi… (ok…)

So Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi went to Bowser's castle.

"YOSHI? (Luigi, you didn't know what I was saying then, but you did now? Sure…)"


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out

Bowser Castle

Luigi got off Yoshi and walked to the door. "Stay here." He said, walking in.

"Ah! If it isn't Luigi!" Bowser said.

"Mario and Yoshi are outside, and they don't really know what's in store for THEM."

"I love manipulation and mistrust." Bowser chuckled.

"This little ditty will prove that I'm better than that fame hog!" Luigi then dropped to the floor, rolled up, and started fake crying.

"YO! M & Y! GET IN HERE!" Mario and Yoshi went in and stared at Luigi.

"No-n-n- NO! Why did you burn my clothes?" Luigi fake moaned.

"Well, you ran off, and they didn't fit on me!" Bowser fake yelled.

"B-B-But you pushed me into the swamp!" Luigi fake protested.

"Oh, yeah." Bowser fake realized. Mario and Luigi stared at each other.

"We need to save Luigi!" Mario real whispered.

"Yoshi! (But he called me a chatty booger!)" Yoshi real whisper-yelled.

"And I killed him in Super Smash Brothers Brawl, and he didn't kill me. Well, he tried to…"

"Yoshi Yo, Yo, yo! (On the count of three, we will attack Bowser.)

"Yo."

"Yo."

" YO!" and they rushed towards Bowser. But before they attacked Bowser, Bowser grabbed a net, and scooped Mario and Yoshi into it.

"Ha, ha, ha! You thought you could stop me?"

"I have since 1985." Mario answered.

"Yoshi Yo-Yo Yoshi Yo! (And I have since 1991!)." Yoshi also answered.

"Well, nobody said it was illegal to break that decades-old streak!"

"Let's face it: I'll get my own game now!" Luigi laughed.

"Yoshi! (You did Luigi's Mansion)"

"NO! I mean, I'm glad for that, but what I really want is to have a Super Luigi Bros.! game. And a Luigi Party Game. Not to mention Luigi Kart Game."

"You vain brother! Why did you do this!"

"Like I said, I'm never appreciated."

"No, if you were underappreciated, Player 2 would have fed you to the Goombas!"

"SHUT UP! And come with me…" Bowser yelled. But right then, with stomach growled, and he moaned.

"OoHh Ughhh!" I'll get to you two clowns, but I really need to make those Mario Meatballs that Luigi claimed he made up."

"YO YO! (That plagiarist fame hog!)"

"Yoshi, we need to get out of this net. Are you able to eat it?"

"Yo yoshi. (So I suddenly became vegNETarian?)

MEANWHILE, IN THE KITCHEN…

Luigi and Bowser eat Mario Meatballs.

"And then, that Miyanoto idiot made our last names MARIO. Luigi X. Mario."

"You're glad you HAVE a last name. I'm just here with my name…"

"BOWSER!"

"Oh. Sorry."

"Bowser, what we really need to do is figure out if we should roast Mario or Peach first. I think we should roast that chatty booger that seems to eat like a pig."

"Mario and Yoshi it is."

So they walked to the room where Mario and Yoshi were.


	6. Chapter 6: The Chapter That Made This T

Bowser Castle

MEANWHILE, IN THE ROOM WHERE MARIO AND YOSHI ARE…

"Yoshi, you don't need to be vegNETarian to eat a net."

"YOSHI! (For the 26th time, I hate eating is just some sad joke that plays off of vegetarian.)" The door creaks open, and Bowser and Luigi walk into the room

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my fame hog brother and that chatty booger pig."

"YOSHI! (Who are you calling chatty booger pig, you chatty booger pig!)

"SHUT UP!" Bowser yelled. He then took the net, tied it to a 60-foot wooden stick, and started to roast them over lava. Right when the two started to sweat, they saw Peach, bruised and burnt.

"MARIO, HELP ME!"

"Peach, my dear!" Mario then ripped open the net, grabbed Yoshi, and they both started to run down the stick to Bowser.

"WHAT THE HECK? LOVE GAVE MARIO STRENGTH? How cliché." Bowser broke the stick, dropping Mario and Yoshi to a fiery fate. Yoshi's tongue then grabbed on to a nearby handrail, and they swung onto it.

"Luigi, we solve this one way… or another." Mario said.

"How about another?"

"Umm… Yoshi. (I think I'll stay out of this)." Luigi grabbed a sword from a weaponry wall, and dashed towards Mario. Mario ran towards the wall and grabbed a sword. They both started attacking eachother with the sword.

CLING!

CLING!

CLING!

SLASH!

Luigi went for another hit, but, exhausted, slipped and fell, covered in blood. His sword also slipped into the lava. Scared of dying, Luigi kicked Mario in the face. Yoshi then jumped onto Peach's cage, and unlocked the door using his tongue

"Looks like the streak stays intact!" Mario chuckled.

"Yeah, another victory for my hubby!" Peach kissed Mario.

"NO IT DOESN'T!" Luigi yelled, pushing Mario with all that was left of his energy. Mario fell over the handrail, but grabbed onto a ledge before falling.

"Luigi! You're very appreciated!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Luigi, if you were underappreciated, we would have left you on that road, even if you weren't hurt. You've been in my games with me, and you get to be played by your die-hard fan's die-hard best friend. I also let you bunk in our home. If you were underappreciated all your lives would have been gone, and nobody could give you 1-up mushrooms."

"Luigi, if it weren't for you help, I would have fallen into Bowser's arms YEARS ago. Like, 1991 ago."

Luigi eyes widened, and he offered his hand to Mario, and Mario grabbed his hand. But then Luigi said, crying, "I'm sorry. I just realized what I had, but me and Bowser made a deal. I just can't help you, but I want you to know, I've always loved you as a brother." Luigi let go of Mario's hand, and Mario fell into the lava. Luigi's eyes then beamed toward Bowser. Peach tried to jump in with Mario, but Luigi held her back.

"You." Luigi said.

"Ha, ha, ha! You can get your own game now, and the streak is over."

"No, it isn't." Luigi grabbed the sword Mario used to fight him, and used it to stab Bowser. Bowser, barely alive, slipped and fell into the lava.

"You deserved to burn, Bowser."

"Yoshi! Whaa! Whaa! (Mario! Whaa! Whaa!)" Peach put her arm around Yoshi, and hugged him. But, Peach's angry eyes stared at Luigi.

" Luigi! You made a deal with Bowser to kill Mario, and then you killed Bowser himself! Yoshi's heart is in pieces!" Peach and Yoshi went down to Mario's house. Luigi just stayed in the castle.

"What have I done… WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Luigi went on his knees and started crying.


	7. Epilogue: Later

Epilogue

It was 1 year later, and everybody in the Mushroom Kingdom still mourned the death of Mario. A funeral for Mario was held, and everybody in the Kingdom showed up, Everybody except Luigi.

Luigi decided to just live in the castle forever as a reclusive person. He lived by himself, drained out all the lava (Mario and Bowser were in the lave long enough to become a part of it) and closed all contact with everybody he knew.

4 years, 322 days, and 7 minutes after the day, Luigi returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. Life seemed to go by, but the citizens still remembered Mario. Luigi then walked to Mario's house, where Peach and a smaller yoshi were reading a book. When the book finished, Peach talked to Luigi.

"Hey, Luigi."

"Hey, Peach."

"How's Yoshi?"

"Oh, he's fine. 2 years ago, we found a pink yoshi, lost and abandoned. We decided to take them into our house, and Yoshi and Yoshina, as we called her, got married. This is their son."

"What's his name?"

"We never decided on a name, but what would you like to call him?"

"How about Mario Jr.?"


End file.
